Ask Im Yong Soo
by Catastrophe Cullen
Summary: Hum, hum... Not fair, da-ze. The others have theirs, so I want mine too. Ouri Nara Manse! A 'Family' to 'Ask Hetalia' series by Marina Nyah. I just am trying to have Korea, please?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone!

First off, I should apologize for the lack of updates, but things are very hectic, and I cannot find myself to update soon. However, I shall do so now with another story, which is a 'Family' with the other 'Ask Hetalia'. I hope you enjoy it, and I also wish that the original authoress doesn't mind me. ^^;;

Ahn-Young-Ha-Se-Yo!

…Now that I see it, the last part looks like what America-Ssi would say. Hum, I wonder what he's doing except for eating his uhm, Hanbougers?

…Hambougers? No, Hamboogers? No, Hamburgers?

Oh Mat-Da, Hamburgers! He eats so many of them. –Wince- Doesn't he ever get fat?

Oh, oh yeah, did you know we, the Koreans, invented the Hambou- I mean, Hamburgers? –Sweatdrops- Well, I have to go, I need to stalk Japan!

…Ouri-Nara-Manse! Im Yong Soo out, Da-Ze!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my, there's two reviews? That's so heavenly. Thanks much, to MonkeyGirlNaNoDa and kwaiiChan-chan, whose questions made Im Yong Soo and me very happy! Oh with the show…?

…Wait a minute. Hetalia doesn't belong to me, Im Yong Soo doesn't belong to me, Korea doesn't belong to me, and this "Ask Hetalia" Fandom doesn't belong to me.

-cowers- I don't own anything! I just live in Im Yong Soo. –shudder-

Hey, Im Yong Soo here, Da-Ze!

I got two people asking me questions, but I have seven questions in total so far! Ouri-Nara Manse! –throws hands in air- Okay, I'd better go answer those questions, and then go stalk Yao and Kiku! –evil-

kwaiiChan-chan asked:

'Ooh! Can I ask Im Yong Soo a question? Please? If I can, here they are:

How come you're so adorable?

What does your curl do? Is it anything like Italy's?

My Aunt is starting to get me into Korean dramas. What show is your favourite (if any!) and why?

My Mom says that Korea is beautiful (She lived there years ago for a while) and loved it. If I ever visit, any hotspots that you recommend as a must see?

And finally… Why is most Korea food that makes it so spicy? Is most food like that or is it just something like what Westerners think Chinese food is (I.E, not authentic)? Thanks for your time and I LOVE YOU IM YONG SOO!!!

Oo-Wha! That's a lot of questions! I'd better be on it now!

Yes, yes, I am quite the adorable one between my hyungs. What makes me so adorable? I'm adorable because… I am adorable! Did you get it? No…?

… It basically means, because I was born that way and bring awesomeness to my other hyungs, like Kiku. Especially him. Yao can manage with his medium-level awesomeness, but Kiku has none. So I decided to bring a little fun to him, but now I think I'm addicted… Er, never mind. Just think I am adorable because of my never-ending energy, happy Korean Spirit, and not to forget my desirable cuisine and healthy curl!

Heh, heh, my curl? –Sweatdrops- Uhm, it doesn't do anything, really. It does show my Korean Spirit, happily on top and flying, but I don't think it does anything like Feliciano's. That guy scares me with his squeezed eyes and his curl. So I don't want to be like him, okay?

-looks up Hetalia Memes- Um-Ma-Ya! They show me like the same of Italy's curl? That's so… So scary! –turns back to the question- But, uhm, I don't know because I didn't have anyone pull or grab it for that matter. –blush-

Ooh, ooh, Korean Dramas! I have so much, I think you'd burst if I tell you all of them! Heh, but I don't want to do that because I need questions. –pouts-

To properly answer your question, there was a very popular one named 'Boys Over Flowers'. It ended though, and others had soon popped out. Also-

Hey, hey, 'Tastrophe, this is MY question place. I will answer the questions with the Korean Spirit of dignity! So shoo! –kicks-

Ahem. So, Korean Dramas? There was the 'Boys Over Flowers', yeah. Many others continued, but the ones I watched were 'Pasta', 'Chuno', 'Cinderella', 'Gum-Sa Princess', and 'The Birth of a Rich.' They're really, really good! 'Chuno' ended, and now the latter ones thrive. So go check those out!

Hey, hey! I am quite beautiful. Korea is very beautiful, you just need to go to the places where it is awesome! I recommend "Jeju", a island near me. It's really nice there, and there are lots of citrus fruits and nice beaches and sunshine! There's also statues that look like Lions, and I bet they can beat Gargoyles anytime! Another good place to go to would be "Busan", where I visited a couple of days ago. It is basically my foot, because it is the southernmost place in South Korea!

Korean food is very yummy because it is spicy! It's a rather interesting one. I use lots of red-peppers to do the deed, or red-pepper-paste or a concoction of powdered red peppers. So, you can see that red peppers are very important for us. There's also Chung-Yang Peppers, which are very, very hot and evil! It's kind of like a Jalapeno, in a way. Did you know that Kimchi is very awesome? Did you also know that we didn't have red-peppers back then so the Kimchi was white? –sob- I like the red ones now so much better… -hiccup-

Ouri-Nara-Manse! I love you too, but I don't know you. Hey, do you want to join "Stalk Japan" group with me…?

MonkeyGirlNaNoDa asked: Teehee, I'mma asking questions.  
Uh well. Questiontiem!! c:

1.) What's your obsession with boobs? Are you like, Asian-France or something...? O_o  
2.) What's your relationship with your siblings? (idk okay. ;_; lol)  
3.)Your curl is your "Korean Pride", right? Does it ever droop? 'Cause it's like, always sticking up.  
ps thank you for making this I'm now happy c:

Ah-Ni-Yo! I am not related to that France-Ssi, however perverted we both can be. –glare- I don't run around naked pining for other's attentions. –pause- Wait…

Well, I love my hyungs, especially Yao and Kiku. But Japan's breasts are mine, you hear?! Uh, let's see. I know that tsundere originated from me, and that Japan is fibbing about his Islands. –innocence- However, I do love my hyung Kiku! –and his breasts, mostly.- I love Yao too! I want him to notice me, but he's too busy and, and… -sigh- those mind-reading binoculars don't work! I know they don't! Je-Gi-Ral!

Ah-Ni! The curl of my Korean Pride never drops! –pause- Unless Yao ignores me again…

Go-Map-Sum-Ni-Da! I need to go and eat some Su-Jeong-Gwa. Bye, Im Yong Soo out, Da-Ze!

Hyung means "Brother".

-Ssi is a suffix, very much like Japan's –San.

Um-Ma-Ya means "Oh, My!"

Ah-Ni-Yo and Ah-Ni basically means, "Nope!"

Je-Gi-Ral is a curse word, but I don't think it has a American meaning. Basically, it's like "Darn it".

Go-Map-Sum-Ni-Da is, "Thank you very much!"

Su-Jeong-Gwa is a Korean Drink, with Ginger and Pine Nuts.

Da-Ze basically means, "Multitasking available" or "Someone with multi skills." This explains the fact that everything originated from Korea. ^^;;

Oo-Wha means, "Wow!"

Leave questions, please! It can be either Hetalia Character speaking, or you yourself!


End file.
